Resident Evil: Redemption
by Dark Knight7
Summary: A gang of Professional crimanals in Racoon city try to survive the nightmare. They find themselves in the police station and some famous document scenes get replayed. appearances by various RE characters here and there.


Resident Evil: Redemption By: Dark Knight Chapter 1: The Life and Times of Micheal "Gold Eagle" Dallas. A/N: This is really a prologue. If you don't care about the history of the characters I own, then you might as well skip ahead to the second chapter. However, this is an installment of the story, If you don't care about professional writing then by all means go ahead. I owe Capcom Credit for making such a great franchise.  
  
Micheal Dallas had never exactly had the highest streak of fortune. As no more than a new born baby he was left in the dumpster of a back alley abortionist to die. He never new his real mother or father, but if they were cold enough to allow that, than Micheal didn't want to know them. Lunaris, the face of his salvation from infantcide. Lunaris was a commpassionate man, a saint in Micheal's words. Lunaris was a gang leader for a small group of professional theifs located in Raccoon city, they called themselves the Nightwolves. Lunaris took Micheal in and gave him a proper name. Micheal was the only one in the group who had a real name the others knew him by. The naming in the group had a pattern to it. It was all bird (rare or endangered) and canine names. At around nine Micheal received his name. He was the Gold Eagle, he picked the name himself and was quite proud of it. He was a fine young man. He was tall, roughly five foot ten or eleven or so. Weighed in at about a hundred and eighty one pounds. Athletic in build, with well developed forearms. He had frizzy dark brown hair which was parted in the middle and cut to around the back of his neck. He had interesting pale green eyes. His complexion wasn't very generous on the tan. All and all he was attractive. Presently he is seventeen. He didn't attend school, but rather was taught everything he knew by Lunaris. Lunaris had been a high class criminal at one point or another it seemed. Lunaris was intelligent and refined; Micheal did everything he could to be like that, but soon enough settled for being his own unique self. Micheal had a... colorful vocabulary; most of this vocabulary was an assortment of insults and smart ass coments he learned from the people he had been with since his childhood. Micheal was pretty well the comic releif in the group. He didn't seem to take life seriously, although, at several hard times this facade that Micheal passed off as his true self melted away, and he showed a side of himself that at invoked admiration from his hero Lunaris. Micheal was a softie at heart, and didn't really belong in a gang like this, every other Nightwolf realised that. The "gang" wasn't as big as would have been expected. It was a rare thing for Lunaris to accept a new member. There were five members altogether including Micheal. The other four were; Lunaris, Big Dawg, Silver Hawk, and Bronze Fox. Lunaris. Lunaris was, well, he was tall with black slightly curled long hair. Lunaris' eyes were peirceing to say the least, they had a way to stab deep into you and assess you, as if Lunaris could sense the movive behind every action. Micheal was sure he was a clairvoyent. Lunaris wore a long silver trenchcoat. Underneath the was ussually dress pants, a shirt and a vest over that. It gave him the look of a mobster and a hood fused into one. Lunaris was dark skined and spoke in a slightly jamacan accent. Big Dawg; he was one of those escaped death row looking people. He dressed like an ex-member of the hell's angels. Big Dawg was the muscle in the group, the intimidating guy to just stand there with arms folded and face fearless. Big Dawg was actually very gentle, he didn't really like to push his weight around, but, if not given a choice, then he would. Big Dawg had a beard and wore sunglasses most of the time, but when he took them off, his big puppy dog innocent eye's threw off his intimidating factor. Big Dawg always had something kind and comforting to say. Big Dawg really did deserve an award for being as nice as he was. Silver Hawk. Silver was well, he was a case, he was a small part of the reason for Micheal's smartass personality and Micheal's tendancy to be rowdy towards the officials of the law. Silver Hawk is Gold Eagles best freind. Silver is of average height with a chocalate brown skin color. Silver was bald with a goatee, and looked something like Daemon Waynes. Silver was a pretty heavy smoker, and conseqeuently, so was Micheal, though Micheal wasn't addicted like Silver, and Micheal never smoked as much when they smoked together. Micheal had a sneaking suspicion that Silver had the begginings of cancer. Bronze Fox. She was well, the closest thing that Micheal ever had to a mother. She was a bit of a rowdy girl, but both Micheal and Lunaris liked her that way. She was tall, six foot one to be exact. She had an athletic and large breasted build. She had long straight blond hair and big bright green innocent eyes. Not innocent like Big Dawg's eyes because there was a kind of pain there; like she was constantly burdened with something that she could never share. She was a mystery, and one that Lunaris knew the answers to and Micheal was happily content to try and solve. Fox was very kind to Micheal at least, but like any good mother she disaproved of Micheal and Silver's freindship. She would never force them apart however, although had she pushed and tried, it is quite possible that the two would have complied without a complaint or second thought. This was Micheal's family. Though there was no blood relation between Micheal and anyone else there, he loved them all as if they were exactly what they functioned as to him. Micheal couldn't be more content with his home, with his life, and with his family. Unfortunately for Micheal, his life as he knew it was about to change for the much worse. Racoon City was about to become a nightmare that only the strong could escape from. Micheal would soon come to know the truth about the "civilized" world. Micheal would have to find redemption for himself, redemption for being...  
  
***End of Chapter 1**** A/N: RnR, oh and by the way about the ending of the chapter, Micheal's reason for needing redemption will become obvious as the story progresses, don't assume that he hate's himself or something. 


End file.
